


The Hour of the Wolf

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Allisons Death, Sad Isaac, Sad Scott, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison was Dead.</p>
<p>How could Isaac cope with that?</p>
<p>How could Scott Cope with that?</p>
<p>Melissa is there for her boys/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hour of the Wolf

Isaac stood at the door frame looking into the Kitchen. The empty aching hole in his chest threatened to consume him and he felt so, so numb. What was stopping him from going any further was the site that greeted him from the table.

Scott had finally let himself feel the loss and the pain the grief and the hurt from everything that had happened. He had let himself be vulnerable and lost and Melissa was there to hold him to support him, to defend and keep the darkness away from Scott. The way Scott clutched at her was like a drowning man holding onto the life preserver with all he had left. Melissa made soothing noises as Scott's body was racked with silent sobs as his grief consumed him, and though Melissa's eyes were full of tears as well, she was there to hold and support Scott.

Isaac felt like an intruder watching the gut wrenching scene, he had felt like an intruder when Allison had spoke of her love for Scott with her dying breath, something he could understand but it still hurt. Now he felt like an intruder in the house he had started to call home. Isaac wished he had someone he could feel safe enough with to let down his barriers with like Scott was, but he hadn't, all his loved ones were gone Mom, Camden, Allison. He truly felt alone.

It felt like hours Isaac had been standing there unable to go into the kitchen, but also unable to leave the scene in front of him. It made him feel like a voyeur seeing Scott's Pain, but he couldn't make himself leave because it almost felt it was him getting to be vulnerable as well.

Scott sniffed and and his lost gaze refocused on the door frame. Isaac saw Scott looking at him and started to turn, to flee, embarrassed at being caught.

"Zac?" Scott's tear thickened voice croaked out.

Isaac cursed and stood there, head held low.

"Zac..." Scott said again and Isaac stood still, he could feel Scott's gaze on him and Melissa looking at him as well, it felt like lasers burrowing into him.

"Zac." Scott said again, using the nickname that he had started calling him when it was just the two of them, the name his brother Camden had used for him. He had said it was Ok for Scott to use it, but he didn't want anyone else too, It hurt when anyone else called him Zac, reminded him of Camden, but not from Scott. Scott only used it when they were alone, never in front of other, not even Stiles. Isaac's breath hitched.

"Come here Zac, Please?" Scott asked him. It was always asked of him, never ordered, unless it was an emergency. The plaintive way Scott called to him him pulled at Isaac like a magnet.

Before he knew what he was doing Isaac was scrambling round to the other side of the kitchen table. Strong arms, arms that could protect almost everyone, Scott's arms, then arms that could carry the world, Melissa's, were encircling him, holding him and pulling him into the family he could never make himself accept fully in case he lost them.

Isaac felt everything crash against the barriers he had built and smash them like drift wood pounded by the sea. Hot stinging tears rolled down his cheeks and he howled as a human at the loss that was breaking him inside. The arms grew tighter holding him, supporting him, giving him a place he could let it all go.

Isaac felt Scott's head rest against his chest, could feel the tears streaming from Scott's eyes and the sobs that racked the Latino teen, almost in synch with his own, as they shared their grief together. Melissa held them both, her boys she said over and over, trying to sooth them if she could, supporting them both, her son and the boy she had come to see as a second son lost in their mutual grief.

Again time lost all meaning, and the trio huddled at the kitchen table joined in each others arms.

Finally after a time both Scott and Isaac were spent, both physically and emotionally from their outpouring. Melissa stood them up and guided the pair upstairs and towards their bedrooms. At Scott's door the young True Alpha stopped, he glanced at his Mom who nodded, and almost hesitantly reached out for Isaac's hand. Isaac looked at the offered hand in puzzlement and then let Scott take his hand and lead him towards the bed.

"No one should be alone tonight." Scott said, his voice still thick and raw from the crying.

Isaac nodded, words lost on him. Scott toed of his boots, and Isaac followed suit toeing of his own. Leaving their T-Shirts on {hen they took their jeans off, leaving them piled on the floor, jeans were the worst to sleep in. Scott crept into the bed and gestured Isaac to follow him and Isaac crawled in unsure what to do, but Scott was there and pulled Isaac close to him so they were cuddling. Isaac felt safe in scott's arms.

Melissa had picked up their Jeans and folded them and put them on the chair. She then lifted the comforter from the bottom of the bed and pulled it up to cover the young wolves. After tucking it in, she ran a hand through Scott's hair and then pressed a kiss to his forehead, surprising Isaac she did the same to him. "Sleep now my boys." She said softly and moved towards the door. She looked fondly at the pair and the flicked off the light and pulled the door too, leaving it open just a crack to let the light in from the hall.

Isaac could feel the welcome weight of sleep overtaking him, and could feel Scott move and nuzzle in closer to Isaac's back. "Sleep Zac, we're here." Scott mumbled, sleep already heavy in his voice. Isaac nodded slightly, knowing Scott would pick up on that.

Here in Scott's arm, his warm breath on Isaac's neck slowing in rhythm as he fell asleep, the sounds of Melissa sniffing as she moved around the kitchen downstairs, Isaac knew he wasn't alone. They had lost Allison, and together they would workout how to continue living somehow, Isaac and his family.


End file.
